


Soft words

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Assassin's Creed: Fatherhood [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay spends some time talking to his lil' daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft words

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who loved Shay, right? Thus... Shay Cormac in Assassin's Creed: Fatherhood.
> 
> I love that stinkin' templar.

“What… What am I supposed to do with you, kid?” Shay asked, eyeing his 3 month old daughter, Abigail. “You sleep so much. Are you listening?” Shay then whispered, picking her up from the carrier that was sitting just in front of him.

He held the little girl close to his body, simply staring at the wonderfully made little one in his arms. She had his dark hair and clear blue eyes because she was so young, her eyes hadn’t had a chance to take his or her mother’s eye color. Months of fighting with Y/N over her name, as well. “Think your mother is still mad your middle name is Shay, Abigail. I told her it was a good name, I did! I never had a problem with it, I grew up fine… Of course, it’s only your middle name. Everyone will call you Abby or Abigail, so you don’t have to worry about that… Well. I may call you Shay just to make your mother mad…“ Shay says, smiling when the baby stretched, opening her eyes.

"Hello, little sweetheart. Am I talking too much? I’ve been called a loudmouth more often than I can count. Well, you haven’t started crying yet, and that’s a good sign, yeah?” He said, moving to where he was holding Abigail in front of him, cradling her small body with both arms. In response, the little girl smiled, cooing slightly at her father. “I hear you, little one. Even though, I’m not quite sure what I’m supposed to do. Well, I have all the basics down, I know what to do when you cry, your momma has made sure I know that. Taught me well, darlin’.” Shay said, leaning back against the couch he was sitting on, holding his little girl to his chest again and propped his legs up on the coffee table, laying her down against them.

“I’m still too new at this, Abigail. I really don’t know what to do. What if I’m not good at being a dad? What if you hate me?” Shay asked his baby, Abigail just smiling from hearing her father’s voice. “Is that a no?” He whispered, smiling again and leans down, kissing her forehead.

Truth be told, Shay had been away so much lately that he hasn’t been able to spend as much time with his daughter as he’d wanted to. Y/N had been good about keeping him updated on everything, though, so even though he wasn’t there, he didn’t miss much.

Shay moved his baby to his chest, hearing little sounds of protest while he tried to situate the little girl carefully. Without realizing he was doing it, Shay had started humming a soothing song that he remembered Y/N singing to him whenever he’d wake up from a nightmare, anxiety burdening him and he’d cling to her almost like a child until the words had soothed him to sleep.

When his daughter stopped fidgeting, Shay looked down at her with a smile. She was sleeping soundly and Shay sighed happily.

“All we’re missing is mama bear, Abigail.”


End file.
